<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 12 - Pillow Talk by TinyFakeFanficRock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682860">Day 12 - Pillow Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock'>TinyFakeFanficRock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Work-life balance is important.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Preston Garvey/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 12 - Pillow Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After June and Preston finish cleaning themselves up and return to bed, she sprawls out, casually draping her leg over Preston's, and fans herself.  "God, sex is messy when you do it right.  And we definitely do it right."</p><p>He chuckles and tucks her into his side, running his fingers through her short hair.  "Glad to be of service."</p><p>Her head snaps up; that reminds her.  "Speaking of service, I got word tonight that Tenpines' turrets are acting up and they need me to -- "  She gets no further; Preston is tapping a finger against her lips.</p><p>"Babe, we talked about this," he tells her in that rare tone that brooks no argument.  "No settlements in the bed.  Even I have limits."</p><p>June tries to counter that this isn't settlement talk, just a discussion of tomorrow's plans, but Preston massages just the right spot on her neck and he's got her back to loose-limbed and happy.</p><p>She changes the subject to their newly obtained issue #10 of <i>Astoundingly Awesome Tales</i>, and they sleepily debate whether the giant insects could win against the fishmen until they drift off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>